Leah Cox
Leah Cox - real name Lorraine Beveridge - (born October 7, 1984) is a defense attorney character who always strives to fight for the rights of her clients. She usually starts her on-air vignettes with "Any problems? Are you being treated unfairly? I'm your attorney." In recent feds where she was featured, she has become an exclusive manager to Paige while maintaining her legal defense gimmick. Extreme Internet Wrestling Federation (2001) Leah made her debut in November of 2001 in support of WWF Rebellion members Ron Popeil and Adrian Pollack. It was made clear that after the two had lost the WWF Tag Team Championships to Chaos Kid and Tajiri that the two weren't to be granted a rematch. Leah threatened a lawsuit against the EIWF should the former champions not get what they deserve. Though Chaos Kid tried to say Tajiri was out with an injury, it mattered not. The rematch was settled and the former champs got their titles back. Leah stayed around long enough to see the company go under and leave with the roster. Williamsville Wrestling Federation (2002) Leah debuted in the WWF in May 2002 wanting to take on a new client. She saw potential in current WWF Champion, John Hawley, to be it, but he refused her. It seemed at every corner, there she was, practically asking him to let her be his attorney. Eventually, this led to a match between her and Ashley, John's assistant at the time. Leah lost and immediately challenged her to a rematch. This time it was a tag match between Ashley and rookie Renee against Leah and Lita. During this match, Lita turned on Leah and abandoned her to lose. Number one contender for the Women's Title, Paige, shortly hired her on as attorney and valet. During the Judgment Day pay-per-view, Leah tagged with Stephanie McMahon and lost to Renee and her partner Suyenne. She later accompanied Paige to triumph over Nora for the Women's Title. Leah remained at Paige's side, finally over John, until the company closed it doors again. Intense Wrestling Federation (2003) Leah resumed her role as Paige's legal aide and valet. She accompanied her to the ring during the Pestilence pay-per-view in the battle royal for the Women's Title, and nearly cost Nora her victory. This led to a feud between Meredith, Fluisa, and Ayana against Paige, Leah, and Shelbie. These three ladies later dubbed their team P.M.S. (Pretty Mean Sisters). During the Trick or Treat pay-per-view, Leah was suspiciously absent from the match between Paige and Nora, only to make her appearance at the tail end. She hit Nora with her clipboard, costing her the match and the Women's Title. They were punished when Fluisa powerbombed Paige on top of her through a table in honor of Scott Whiteman, who was believed to have died the night previously. It was announced at the Survivor Games pay-per-view that Paige, Leah, Shelbie and newcomer Amber were to take on Meredith, Fluisa, Nora, and Ayana in an elimination style match for the Women's Title. The company went under before the match could take place. In Wrestling Finishing Moves *Cock Knocker (DDT after a low blow) *Leah-Can-Rana (Frankensteiner from the top rope) Signature Moves *Smacking someone with her clipboard *Leg drop *Handspring elbow *Bitch slap *Dropkick Managed *Ron Popeil *Adrian Pollack *Paige Nicknames *"Creepy lawyer stalker" - by Renee and Suyenne *"Stalker" - by Ashley and Lita Entrance Themes *"Who Do You Think You Are?" by the Spice Girls (2001-2003) - EIWF/WWF *"Rebel Yell" by Billy Idol (2003-current) Trivia Coming soon Category:Wrestling Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Video Game Category:E-Fed Category:Fanfiction